


Dracula in Castlevania City

by Danisa



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dracula fanart, Dracula in modern suit, No Wolves Allowed, Where Sleeping Wolves Lie, fanwork, rough art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danisa/pseuds/Danisa
Summary: Dracula fanart for Quarras and xantissas "No Wolves Allowed" series "Where Sleeping Wolves Lie".Dracula in his modern suit/cloak ensemble from the 3rd chapter onwards, which I just loved. :D
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	Dracula in Castlevania City

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Sleeping Wolves Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097181) by [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanart for Quarra and xantissas "Where sleeping Wolves Lie" - the 14th(!) instalment of a Lord of Shadows/The Witcher crossover series. Who ever thinks that these fandoms cannot come together has not read that work. :D
> 
> I am so in love with this whole amazing fanfiction work, I cannot express it into words. It is the best thing I have ever read in my life, hands down!
> 
> This is inspired by chapters 3, where Dracula enters Castlevania City in a modern suit/cloak ensemble and has immediate impact on the humans around him. Since I first read the description of his outfit I wanted to try to draw it, it was just too awesome. <3  
> It is basically: Expensive, black suit, black shoes, black shirt (unbuttoned at the throat), his standard armoured cloak (which the humans of course don't know is his usual cloak) and big, bejewelled gold rings on his hands.
> 
> I am not really that satisfied with it. I wish I could have shown more of exactly what I imagine Dracula to look like when I read the fanfiction; confident, flashy, with that curious look in his eyes sometimes - the whole draft is still rough as hell on some edges too - but it has quite literally been 10 years since I last drew something, so I guess this is alright. ;D I hope you like.


End file.
